Son plus grand souhait
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: Kalem n'avait aucune envie de se battre, pour lui les Pokémons n'étaient pas fait pour disputer des matchs, son seul et unique souhait était de rester aux côtés du professeur Platane, et cela pour toujours... [Lazulie]


**Titre : Son plus grand souhait**

**Auteure : Lazulie**

**Rating : K+**

**Notes importantes : Bonjour ou bonsoir, me voilà avec un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci sur l'un de mes fandoms favoris avec l'un de mes couples favoris ! ****Je préfère le préciser avant, à mes yeux les héros de X et Y ont 16-17 ans, donc l'histoire ici se déroule deux ans après les événements du jeu (je n'suis pas malsaine quand même) et le professeur Platane n'a pas plus de 30 ans, toujours de mon point de vue. Je ne peux pas dire que Kalem est OOC, puisqu'il n'a pas de personnalité, je l'imaginais ici comme une sorte de garçon timide et un peu en retrait.**

**Puisque toutes les fanfics sur ce ship se terminent mal, il y aura a****u programme du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez apprécié votre lecture, ou même si vous avez des conseils pour m'aider à m'améliorer ! **

* * *

**Son plus grand souhait**

Kalem se laissa tomber contre la pile de cartons qu'il venait de déplacer, en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ses pensées ressurgirent aussitôt, profitant de ce moment sans réflexion pour venir s'accaparer son esprit.

C'était un fait, il était un bien piètre dresseur. Même Trovato et Tierno parvenaient à le surpasser en joignant leurs forces. Sannah s'en sortait aussi très bien de son côté, quant à Serena…

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que son amie avait été nommée Maître de la Ligue de Kalos à peine quelques mois auparavant.

En un sens ce n'était pas étonnant, la jeune fille excellait dans tout ce qui se rapportait aux combats Pokémon. Elle dirigeait son équipe d'une main de maître, là où lui osait à peine donner des ordres à son Goupelin sans craindre que son Pokémon adoré ne le haïsse.

Pour tout dire, il n'avait même pas tenté de se confronter à la Ligue de Kalos. Après avoir péniblement réuni les huit badges d'arène de la région, il avait fini par baisser les bras.

Il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour les combats Pokémon.

Peu importe qu'il ait l'équipe la plus compétente du monde, s'il n'était pas un bon dresseur il ne pouvait rien faire. Et puis de toute façon, il détestait faire combattre ses protégés. Il préférait les choyer tendrement, s'occuper d'eux…

Les seules fois où il n'avait pas craint d'utiliser ses précieux Pokémon pour se battre était lorsqu'il combattait la Team Flare aux côtés de ses amis. Ces combats n'avaient pas pour but de les divertir ni eux ni un quelconque public, mais il y avait un véritable enjeu derrière.

Et c'est ce qui poussait Kalem à se battre, dans ces moments-là.

Enfin, après avoir finalement baissé les bras pour de bon, il s'était résolu à chercher une autre vocation. Il n'allait pas se forcer à combattre indéfiniment, alors il fallait bien qu'il occupe ses journées et surtout qu'il pense un peu à son avenir. Il venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester chez sa mère sans rien faire jusqu'à la fin des temps.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'adolescent avait reçu une demande de la part du professeur Platane. Ce dernier lui proposait de l'assister au laboratoire d'Illumis, puisqu'il était débordé et que Dexio et Sina préféraient jouer aux super-héros à travers la région plutôt que l'aider. Il avait accepté et donc…

Le dresseur se retrouvait à empiler des cartons contenant des documents d'archive, à s'occuper des Pokémons du laboratoire, à assister le professeur dans ses recherches sur la Méga-Évolution, à l'aider à préparer des conférences sur le sujet… Et il devait bien l'avouer, cette vocation lui plaisait grandement. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire combattre ses adorables partenaires. Il se contentait d'être à leurs petits soins et d'aider le professeur Platane dans son travail quotidien.

Oui, il avait véritablement trouvé la carrière qui lui plaisait.

Cependant, une pensée agaçante ne cessait de revenir à la charge, comme un insecte indésirable vous tournant autour jusqu'à la limite du supportable.

Lorsque le professeur Platane n'aurait plus besoin de ses services, Kalem devrait sûrement trouver une autre occupation.

Cette simple pensée lui était insupportable. D'abord parce qu'être un assistant lui plaisait énormément, cela lui permettait de s'épanouir pleinement et de faire ce qu'il aimait. Ensuite, parce que la compagnie du professeur Platane viendrait à lui manquer.

Il avait mis du temps à accepter cette pensée, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Kalem aimait l'homme pour qui il travaillait.

Pas comme on aime un parent ou un proche, pas comme il aimait ses précieux Pokémons non plus… C'était un amour bien plus fort, bien plus intense. Et surtout, bien plus destructeur pour son pauvre esprit.

Il avait beau être majeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les réactions des gens en apprenant que lui, un garçon d'à peine vingt ans s'était entiché d'un homme d'au moins dix ans son aîné. Pour dire, il n'osait même pas en parler à ses amis alors qu'il en était pourtant très proche, malgré les apparences.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il, lui, si son cœur ce traître s'était entiché de celui qu'il ne faut aimer ? Qu'y pouvait-il si cet homme réunissait à la fois un physique avantageux, une personnalité attirante et une conversation attrayante ? Il n'avait pas choisi de s'éprendre du professeur Platane, bon sang !

Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme une adolescente enamourée.

Ignorant les rougeurs qui s'emparaient de ses joues, l'assistant se redressa en s'étirant. Il avait encore des choses à faire, ce n'était pas le moment de bâiller aux corneilles. Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir son employeur.

Kalem quitta donc la pièce où il se trouvait pour rejoindre l'extérieur du laboratoire. Enfin, l'extérieur… Il s'agissait en réalité d'une zone couverte derrière le bâtiment où l'on pouvait se croire en plein air. L'endroit parfait pour que les Pokémons puissent se dégourdir les pattes, s'amuser et vivre leur vie paisiblement, loin des combats inutiles.

Le châtain s'appliqua à nourrir les petits pensionnaires du laboratoire, qui s'empressèrent de bondir sur leur nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des lustres. Cela amusa le garçon qui s'éloigna un peu pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe et ainsi observer ces êtres fascinants en pleine dégustation de leur repas.

Il sursauta presque lorsque l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées prit place à ses côtés, une expression calme planant sur son visage doux mais néanmoins fatigué. Les nuits à travailler sur ses futures conférences se voyaient sur son visage, et Kalem avait beau réprimander son supérieur à propos du fait de dormir davantage, ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas l'écouter.

Ne sachant que dire, le plus jeune détourna la tête, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti en fixant trop longuement l'objet de son désir.

« Tu prends de plus en plus tes marques ici, c'est une bonne chose, commença l'homme aux cheveux noirs. »

Le châtain passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant que répondre en étant légèrement gêné. Il se contenta d'esquisser un timide sourire.

« C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse tout de suite.

-Eh bien, dîtes-moi tout, professeur, répondit le garçon en arborant un air curieux.

-Je vois bien que tu te plais ici, à m'assister au quotidien, bien plus que dans une arène à donner des ordres à tes Pokémons. »

Le souffle de l'assistant se bloqua dans sa gorge à l'entente de ces propos. Y avait-il là une minuscule chance que ce qu'il espérait secrètement arrive enfin… ?

« C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu deviennes mon assistant et ce, de façon permanente. »

Le cœur de Kalem rata un battement, alors que les commissures de ses lèvres s'étiraient joyeusement. Bon sang, il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot à l'heure actuelle, mais il était si heureux !

« Je… je vous assisterai de mon mieux, professeur ! finit-il par dire lorsque son cœur eut reprit un rythme correct. »

Un sourire indescriptible passa sur le visage de l'homme, qui posa une main sur le visage de son assistant avec tendresse, dégageant légèrement quelques mèches de cheveux châtains. Il encra son regard azur dans celui bleu-gris de son vis-à-vis.

« Dans ce cas, j'attends beaucoup de toi, Kalem. »

Après quelques instants, il se redressa pour partir en direction de son bureau, non sans avoir au préalable pressé délicatement ses lèvres contre le front du jeune homme.

Jeune homme dont le visage était actuellement recouvert de rougeurs.


End file.
